Bedrooms of the KKM cast: secrets exposed!
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: The bedrooms of the KKM cast. Secrets are exposed! Okay! The next chapter is up! WOLFRAM'S ROOM!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. Gomen for my previous fic if it wasn't that good because I ran out of ideas for the ending. But this time, I'm hoping to have a better fan fic… this is about the bedrooms of the characters. We'll be sneaking in to their rooms and reveal their secrets.

And our first victim is our beloved demon king, Yuri! Enjoy. Please read and review…^^

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Kyou Kara Maou

**Yuri's room on Earth.**

We're here on Earth while Yuri's in the great demon kingdom. We've already asked permission from Yuri's mom to intrude the privacy of his room. Okay here we go.

The walls:

There's a big poster of a baseball player. Not much to surprise about that. After all, he's a baseball player.

Nice! He has blue walls matching the blue pendant. And his walls are free of vandalisms—oops! I missed this one! Just over by the bed, there's a small drawing of Wolfram. And a tiny sentence of 'I love you'. Well, maybe when he's here on Earth, he misses Wolfram at Shin Makoku. Let's put on the print powder to see if there are finger prints. Most on the wall are finger prints but in Wolfram's doodle, there are kiss prints! Whoa!

Nice bed! It's also blue and it's very neat.

The dresser:

Okay, over here, hung very neatly are his school uniforms smelling like flowers on a spring day. Miko-san is very good at laundry isn't she?

And in the first drawer, there are the baseball uniforms all neatly folded.

And at the second drawer, are his—underwear. Let's see what he wears. Hmm…he wears non-brand name underwear. Very cheap for a Maou. Let's dig more in his dresser. Oh! What is this under here? The G-strings are at the bottom of this drawer! I wonder if he washes it by himself so his mom doesn't see them.

Over here at the third drawer are his t-shirts and his shorts. Nothing else? Boring.

The desktop:

Pity, he doesn't have a computer. We can't invade emails! Humph…

There's a pile of books over here. Let's see his lessons. He's taking Trigonometry and Biology.

(digging) Oh! I found his report card! Let's see what his grades are. Math, D-, Science ,C-, English, E and his Values are A-. No wonder he's our demon king!

Over here, there's a fairly odd parents book and the theme is The Crimson Chin. No wonder he loves justice. So that's where he gets his lines. He so doesn't have originality!

And in his drawers, hey! There is a letter! From the school! Let's read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya,_

_We are to inform you that your son, Yuri is having lower grades than usual. We suggest you to convince him to quit the baseball team._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The Principal_

Uh-oh, someone's in trouble.

The other papers in this drawer are doodles. Most of them are about Shin Makoku, Wolfram, Conrad and baseball. We didn't knew Yuri can draw. And he draws Wolfram really well.

Here on the right ledge are his photo albums. Let's see them.

Picture1- Yuri a wearing pink dress full of bows and ribbons.

Picture 2- Yuri and his mom wearing floral kimonos for a festival

Picture 3- Yuri wearing a green dress with Shori at the amusement park

Picture 4- Yuri wearing a girly bathing suit at the beach

Picture 5- Yuri wearing a cute bunny dress with a fluffy tail on Halloween

Picture 6- Yuri wearing a yellow top and a frilly skirt eating ice cream.

Picture 7- Yuri naked getting ready for a bath for the first time.

Uh-oh, there's a splash at the bathroom. We gotta get out of here before he sees us and make a water dragon kill us. Whew, just in time. Let's have curry first! And let's go to Shin Makoku and invade Wolfram's privacy next time!


	2. Wolfram's room

A/N: Okay, now, we'll be invading wolfram's privacy at Covenant Castle…he's out patrolling the borders so that shouldn't be a problem.

Walls:

1. So boring… nothings so different at his walls. It's the same at the other rooms of the castle.

Bed:

1. It's neat. It has a purple tint of pink. It's nice and soft.

2. The bed is smaller than in "their" room.

3. Okay let's have peek under the bed. It's a dust bunny paradise…ACHOO! Sorry about that. Wait! I saw something! It's a box. Of course! Not a forbidden box you ninny! It's a small box. Oh, it's protected by dust bunnies. Okay, I got a hold of it. Here. Let's open it. Oh look, a small painting of wolfram when he was little. How cute is he. (Of course they don't have cameras in the middle ages don't they?) And here is his Pacifier, his old dress. Hey, he also gets dressed like a girl! He and Yuri have a lot in common. And a wooden sword. How cute. I think he was trained by Conrad. Of course, a baby couldn't possibly use a real sword or they'd get themselves hurt. How sweet, a painting of him and Elizabeth. Though, I want it to be Yuri... T^T...and a letter from Elizabeth. Let's read it.

Dear Onii-sama,

Please come and visit me agane at spixtpeg castel. Come and play agane soon onii-sama.

Luve,

Elizabeth

…LOL… now that's what I call a spelling bee champion!!!! Okay, no more. Let's go to the drawers and cabinets.

Drawers:

1. Opening the main drawer (the big one) WOW! A lot of abstract paintings! I wonder what this is. It looks like a pig riding a donkey. Let's see the note at the back. It's (Eyes widen and pupils dilate) IS THIS YURI?!?!?! He is uhm…how should I say this…impressionistic? And this one, it looks like the sunrise between two large mountains. Okay, let see… (goes pale) IT'S LADY CELI?!?!?!?! Okay, last one. Let's not see other impressionistic works. This one, it looks like the sun above two trees by a lake. Okay, let's figure out who is this… (pukes) IT'S WOLFRAM???? Okay, I don't like to do this anymore.

2. Now there are only two drawers here. So, let's see what's in here. The small drawers. What is this? A lot of papers in here. It's all love letters from different guys from…the Bielefeld Cavalry?! Let's read one.

Dear My lord,

Did you know that you're most beautiful and so great in maryoku? Can we have a date some time?

From,

insert name here of the Bielefeld Cavalry

Okay, that guy has gone gaga over Wolfram. What can I say, he's beautiful! No wonder many falls for him…* super mega ultra guilty*

3. And at the desktop, is a big mirror. And COSMETICS? He wears make up?!

Cabinets:

1. Let's open the cabinet and invade his dresser. Over at the top one, are his uniforms. The military uniforms he wears everyday. He has a lot of them. And the other side, are his special uniforms. He has this very formal one. It's the one he wears at parties.

2. There's also the type for a long journey or an expedition. And there are also the ones that match his hair. Its color is purple. It's the one he wore when they went to Francia. And he has one peasant uniform which he wears to disguise himself. There's also a hooded cloak. Ooh, this one is from Earth, I think Miko gave him this one. It's Lee Pipes Jeans and Jag Jeans. And also a black and purple checkered tee with a necktie.

3. And at the bottom shelf are… A COLLECTION OF NIGHTGOWNS! Nice! The nightgowns are so beautiful! There's the one that he wore the first time, and an orange piped one, a yellow frilly one, and a lot more! Well, you can imagine your own nightgowns because whatever you imagine, it's here.

Uh-oh, Wolfram already arrived. Let's get outta here before he enters his room with his horse and burns us into ashes by a fire lion. NEXT STOP: GWENDAL'S ROOM!


End file.
